


The Royal Slave

by iamthemonsterchild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bruises, Come Inflation, Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/pseuds/iamthemonsterchild
Summary: Allura rose a brow and made her way to Lotor. She knelt in front of him and tilted his head with a hand to see him better. She then pulled his lips to reveal his sharp canines. The Empress hummed, "Zarkon's own son as my gift? He is not ugly- I'll give you that, but what am I suppose to do with a spoiled brat?"___An alternate reality in which Dark Voltron has their way with the poor prince.





	1. The Poor Prince

Lotor shifted his eyes to the floor. His hands were bound behind his back and he had a collar and chain around his neck. His indigo eyes were relaxed- admitting defeat.

 He was presented in front of the Empress Allura and her vicious paladins of Voltron. Guards from Zarkon were by Lotor's side. They spoke, "We wish to give you Zarkon's son as a gift to your growing empire! We hope you enjoy this gift as a symbol of our alliance."

Allura rose a brow and made her way to Lotor. She knelt in front of him and tilted his head with a hand to see him better. She then pulled his lips to reveal his sharp canines. The Empress hummed, "Zarkon's own son as my gift? He is not ugly- I'll give you that, but what am I suppose to do with a _spoiled brat?_ "

Lance smirked and he spoke, "May I give my Empress a suggestion?" His eyes were a concentrated electric blue surrounded by black sclera.

Allura looked over and pulled Lotor's hair- making him have his eyes on Lance. She smiled, "Yes, you may."

Lance put a hand on his hip, "Why don't we simply make him do our bidding? Like a little servant. I wouldn't mind seeing him doing my laundry or being a little messenger."

Lotor growled softly- a servant? How dare they even suggest that. Allura glanced over at Lotor, "That's a nice suggestion- does anyone else have one they would like to proclaim?" The guards were ushered away by Coran, making sure that Allura could continue without any interruptions.

"Permission to add a suggestion?" Shiro asked, all the paladins had the same eyes that Lance had except Shiro simply had black eyes. He was always the suck up to Allura, her right hand man.

Allura chuckled, "You have my permission, champion." The Empress pulled harder on Lotor's hair. Shiro grinned, "We've all been stressed lately.. So I wanted to suggest that he could be our personal pet?"

Lotor looked to Shiro and then to Allura. He hissed, "You can't be serious.."

"You have a problem with that? Besides- the way you are presented before us, you look so slutty," Lance responded, "And I'm sure your mixed genetics can handle a few rough rounds."

Keith was eyeing the prince very carefully. He spoke, "But I call first round."

Lotor tried to pull away, "You are not going to have your way with me!" He hissed. He struggled and Allura only pulled on his hair harder.

Her eyes narrowed, "We can always kill you. We are showing you _mercy_." Lotor grunted in pain.

The Empress laughed softly, "You're so cute.. I think we are going to enjoy you to our heart's content."

"But Keith called first! That's _unfair_!" Lance whined. Allura stood up and shoved Lotor over with a high heeled boot, "I'll decide who gets to play with him first."

Lotor glared at everyone- this was awful. He laid his head down and he exhaled. This was mercy? The prince simply hoped to just get this over with.


	2. Keith's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has his way with Lotor. This is the first time that Lotor had sex and the first time He ever cried.

The Empress's eyes shifted and landed on Keith, "I guess since you said you wanted the first round.."

Keith couldn't help but smirk when Allura knelt down and grabbed the chain that connected Lotor's collar, "You can play with him first."

She pulled and forced Lotor to get up on his knees. Lance growled and he crossed his arms over his chest. Obviously, he was jealous. Allura instructed for Coran to get rid of the cuffs from Lotor's wrists. The older man did so obediently.

Lotor rubbed his wrists, wanting to soothe them. The Empress then pulled on the chain again and commanded, "Crawl on your hands and knees- unless you want to be _dragged_ .."

Lotor couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline by just her tone of voice. He hesitated but got on his hands and knees, just like he was told. His milky white tresses spilled over his shoulder as he bowed his head in shame and anger.

  Keith had made his way over and he knelt before Lotor. He took the chain from Allura and thanked her. Keith then tilted Lotor's face to look at him, "Part Altean.. And part Galra. I'm part Galra myself so surely you have a higher tolerance for pain."

Keith then dragged his tongue across Lotor's cheek in a slow and sensual motion, "I'm going to find those limits- and push it further. I want you to break."

Lotor shuddered and wanted to pull away. Keith's eyes were glued on him and he didn't like this at all. Keith stood up and pulled on the chain. "Be a good boy and I won't punish you.. Unless you would _like_ to be," Keith chuckled and Lotor began to crawl.

 Keith led him out of the throne room, biting his lip in anticipation.  

 "What are you going to do to me..?" Lotor asked in a very quiet and nervous voice. He didn't know what Keith had in store for him.

The use-to-be prince, found himself in Keith's room. It was bare- in fact he hardly owned anything. Or so he thought. The raven haired male didn't answer his question as the door closed behind them.

Keith knelt beside his bed and he took out a box from underneath it. He spoke, "I've always wanted to try these out on someone.. And now I have the perfect chance."

Lotor stiffened and his face flushed, "What are they..?" He had to admit, Keith was extremely handsome- but he would never want to have sex with him. He didn't want to be forced to. Lotor gulped as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," Keith chuckled darkly. He then beckoned Lotor with a finger as he sat on the bed, "Get up and remove your pants."  

Lotor was already topless and he felt shame and embarrassment as he crawled onto the bed. He hesitated but he pulled off his pants. Keith watched him with hungry eyes before getting out a small bottle of lubricant.

Lotor could feel his heart racing and the blood travel to his ears and face. Oh, _Quiznak_ \- he was virgin. Having sex was a very intimate thing- and honestly Galras don't have sex with just anyone. They were suppose to have sex with those they love and trusted.

Lotor didn't love _or_ trust Keith.

Not one bit.

Keith then spoke, "Are you a virgin?" He tilted his head to the side, letting his bangs sweep over one of his eyes. Lotor looked away, "That's none of your business."

The raven haired male chuckled, "So you are? That's so cute- and surprising. I assumed you had sex before, you are a very pretty creature."

Lotor was a bit taken back by the compliment, but he quickly shook his head. He shouldn't be allowing this man to do whatever he wanted. Lotor shifted but it only made Keith tug on the chain.

"Be a good boy for me," Keith purred, "And take off your undergarments. I want to see _all_ of you."

Lotor shuddered and removed his underwear. Keith smirked at the sight of Lotor's erection, "Already dripping in precum.." The ex prince looked away in shame as Keith then responded, "Now- show me that tight ass so we can finally play."

Lotor stiffened at the dirty words. No shame at all? Lotor shook his head and he shifted, turning his back to Keith.

  "Raise your hips," Keith commanded. Lotor gulped and did so, only to receive a firm squeeze on his ass.

Lotor gasped in surprise. Keith hummed, "You have such a nice, cute, little ass.. I bet you'll handle this very nicely."

Keith then smacked Lotor's bottom roughly. The new found slave gasped and he gripped the bed sheets. He gritted his teeth as Keith then smacked him again. Every rough contact of Keith's hand drew a cry out from Lotor. Lotor felt tears sting his eyes, and soon after a certain amount of smacks to his ass- Keith stopped. Lotor panted and wanted to relax. Keith had a firm grip on his sore ass though, not letting him be in a more comfortable position.

 Keith was lubricating up a some what large vibrator, it was smooth and had a slight curve to it.

Lotor spoke softly, "Don't hit me anymore.. I can't feel my ass cheeks.." It felt really awkward to say that out loud.

Keith then turned on the vibrator and rubbed it over the red marks on Lotor's skin.

This made the Galra prince gasp softly, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. "This vibrator is going to be inside you, do you like how it feels, you, slut?" Keith hummed as he then gently rubbed circles around Lotor's back entrance.

Lotor stiffened, "Please d-don't call me that.. I'm not a slut. I haven't fucked anyone or let anyone fuck me before.."

Keith laughed, "How cute! I'm calling you a slut because you were so hard for me- before I even touched you." Lotor gulped as Keith began to push the toy inside.

The male with white hair had a tighter grip on the sheets, "W-wait..!" He begged softly. Keith ignored his cries as he continued to push more and more inside Lotor's hole. Until finally all of the toy was inside Lotor.

The ex prince squirmed and raised his hips. He panted and gritted his teeth.

  "Please! Please take it out!" Lotor begged softly, "It _hurts_!"

Keith smiled, "I will.." He began gently tugging the toy out before he slammed it back inside, "And then I'll pound it back inside. In and out."

Lotor squeaked embarrassing high notes every time Keith slammed the toy back inside- he moaned once Keith pressed the vibrator against his prostate. This made Keith smirk.

"I found your sweet spot~" Keith made sure to hit Lotor's prostate again and again- the pace getting faster. Lotor couldn't keep up. He moaned and cursed and begged for him to slow down. Tears were pouring down his face, staining the bed sheets.

Keith could hear Lotor sobbing, "What a little piss baby." He laughed, "Shut up- I know you've been through worse."

Lotor hiccuped and moaned. He bowed his head and tried to dissociate. But his ass kept clenching up against the vibrator. He could feel the toy hit his prostate and the pace didn't have an ounce of mercy. Lotor felt a certain pool of heat to appear. He didn't know what it meant but he just wanted some relief.

Keith hummed, "Are you going to cum from a silicon toy, slut?" He then slammed the toy one last time and growled, " _Cum_."

Lotor moaned an octave higher once Keith slammed the toy inside him one final time and he climaxed. His back arched and blue streaks of cum decorated the sheets below. After Lotor came, he collapsed onto the bed. He panted heavily- not caring that he was laying in his own cum and tears. Finally, he could relax. Keith pulled on Lotor's hair and forced him to get on his knees again.

Keith growled, "Now- I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for _weeks_."

Lotor gulped and shuddered, he didn't know what weeks were but he assumed longer than he thought. Keith shoved two fingers inside Lotor's mouth while his other hand stroked himself.

Keith commanded, "Spread your ass so I can enter you." Lotor whimpered and he uses his hands to spread his ass. His tongue rubbed against Keith's fingers. Keith then successfully entered Lotor and this made the slave shiver and whine. Keith moved his fingers around in Lotor's mouth, then the raven haired paladin began to move.

Keith's dick was so much different than the toy. His length was warm and it felt a lot more soothing than the silicon vibrator. Lotor shivered and he instinctively began bucking his hips- matching Keith's thrusts.

The red paladin chuckled, "Look at you go~ Like a fucking pro~ You know exactly what to do you fucking slut~" He continued to degrade Lotor, his thrusts gradually picking up speed. The ex prince panted and moaned against Keith's fingers. He could feel drool pooling down his lips and he shivered. Lotor clenched up on Keith once he hit Lotor's prostate.

Keith then angled himself to hit it again and again. His thrusts got harder and faster. Every thrust made Lotor exhale a cry and a moan. Keith bit down on Lotor's shoulder, nipping and sucking and leaving bruises on his skin. Lotor whimpered at his actions, fearing Keith would make him bleed.

Keith then spoke out with heavy breathing, "I'm going to cum inside your tight ass~" Lotor whined and tried to speak, "Please not inside.."

He didn't want Keith to pour his seed inside his ass. He wasn't suppose to be mated with in the first place- he wasn't a female who could bare children. That would be a waste. Lotor knew that yes- men could have sex with men- but they never came inside... _Right_?

Keith's thrusts got sloppy and rough. Lotor panted and he held onto Keith's thighs. Those thoughts that Lotor had of going against coming inside were thrown out the window as soon as he felt close again.

Lotor begged, " _Cum inside~ Please~ Give me your seed~_ " He panted and moaned as Keith gave a breathless laugh. "What a little slut~"

Keith then slammed into Lotor one last time. He climaxed hard and his cum spilled inside Lotor. His climax triggered Lotor's own and he cried out. He felt Keith's warm ejaculation pour into his ass. The white haired individual was surprised on how much cum was spilling inside of him. He looked down to see white roll down his thighs.

Keith rode out his high before pulling out. He hummed and smiled at how cum spilled down Lotor's nice purple thighs. He then smacked Lotor's ass to just see his reaction.

Lotor gasped and he huffed. His body trembled from being used. Keith then shifted and pushed Lotor off the bed.

The ex prince landed roughly on his stomach- making more cum leak out. Keith spoke, "You're going to wash my bed sheets. You made such a mess, slut."

Lotor slowly sat up and looked over his shoulder to glare at Keith.

The red paladin only smiled, "I had fun." He then pulled off the bed sheets and tossed them at Lotor.

The ex prince spoke, "May I have my clothes back?"

Keith hummed, pretending to think deeply on this question. He then answered, " _No_."

Lotor exhaled sharply and tried to stand- but he was extremely sore. He fell to his knees and pulled the sheets close. How was he suppose to wash them if he couldn't stand up?

"You crawl, pet." Keith responded, almost as if he could read his mind.

Lotor glared at Keith again and tried to stand again, this time using the wall as support, "Lotor. My name is Lotor."

He turned away and stumbled out of the room. He still used the wall as support when he left. Lotor exhaled sharply and tried to use the sheets to cover himself. It was a tricky thing to do with one hand- and the sheets being dirty. He cursed himself when he began to walk past Allura.

The Empress stopped and then stepped on the sheets. It caused Lotor to lose grip and be fully exposed.

The ex prince hissed at Allura, his face flushed in embarrassment.

He reached to grab the sheets but the Empress simply pulled it farther away. "How amusing." She smiled, "You still try to have decency despite being labeled as a pet. Pets don't have any shame. They are to be obedient and kept in good condition. They don't care that they are naked. They only want affection, shelter, food and water."

Allura then stepped on Lotor's hand. He cried out in pain. "And the only kind of affection you will ever receive is through _sex_ ," the Empress responded in malice, "Because in reality- no one cares about _you_."

She pulled her foot away and continued to walk towards her destination. Lotor rubbed his hand, that was going to form a bruise. He grabbed the bed sheets again and he felt tears picking his eyes.

_No._

Lotor rubbed his eyes to dry the tears. He wasn't going to cry about this. They didnt deserve his tears.

He fought his way to stand, leaning on the wall for support once more. No matter what they said, he didn't belong to anyone. No matter if he had sex with them- he was his own person.

Lotor stumbled down the hall, looking around to find where to wash the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should play with Lotor next?


	3. Pidge is no angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely being the one with an actual penis means you're on top... 
> 
> Right?

Lotor walked down the halls, still clutching to the dirty sheets. He prayed he wouldn't bump into anyone. 

He just loved to jinx himself. 

"Is the prince-y lost?" A mocking voice called from behind him. 

Lotor looked behind and saw a slightly shorter female with short brown hair and glasses. She pushed back the said glasses and smirked, "I can show you where you can wash them." 

Lotor narrowed his eyes, but then responded, "I would appreciate that.." He tried to cover himself once again. 

Pidge walked over, "But- I want something in return." 

Lotor blinked and exhaled, "Fine. What is it?" He shifted his weight on a different foot. 

"You will let me try out a new invention I'm creating," Pidge replied. She then walked in front of him, "Follow me!"  The shorter female made her way down the hall. Lotor had no other choice but to follow. 

She lead him to a small room where they washed clothes. After Lotor put the sheets to wash, he realized he didn't have anything to cover himself with. Maybe he could use his hair? 

Pidge pushed up her glasses again, "Now. My invention. Let's go to my room, shall we?" Lotor nodded silently. The two then began to walk back down the hall, turning a corner and entering Pidge's room. 

Pidge's room was a tiny bit messy- nothing too alarming or vile. Just- a few things on the floor. The door slid shut behind them. Pidge smirked, "Now. Since you are already naked.. This will be much easier." 

She knelt down near her bed and grabbed a box from underneath it. Pidge then got back up and opened the box.

Lotor cleared his throat, "What do you have in store for me?" Surely he was going to be used for some sort of entertainment. Pidge smiled and took out a strange contraption that was vaguely shaped like a penis. It had a slight curve to it and it was a bit larger than an average human's. 

"I'm trying to step up the technology for dominatrix women. This thing here is suppose to twitch and throb like an actual dick," Pidge replied and began to slip off her clothes, "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I don't have lots of aggression or energy." 

Pidge strapped on the contraption, "It also secretes precum and it ejaculates." She smiled and put one hand on her hip and the other on her "cock". She began to stroke herself. 

"So- how does it feel to know that I'm going to fuck you?" Pidge smirked, "Do you feel humiliation? Or arousal?" 

Lotor gulped, would that even fit inside of him? He barely lost his anal virginity to Keith- he wasn't sure he would be able to take a monster-sized penis. 

"Stop staring and get over here," Pidge commanded, "Suck my cock." 

Lotor hesitated but he then made his way over and knelt down. He exhaled puffs of warm air over Pidge's "dick". He then made a tiny kitten lick on the underside. 

Pidge rolled her eyes and pulled on Lotor's hair hard, "Suck my cock, you little bitch." 

Lotor yelped in pain when she pulled on his hair. He opened his mouth and began to suck on the tip. The ex-prince didn't want to look at Pidge. He felt so humiliated to have now- two people who had their way with him. Pidge pulled on his hair again. 

She narrowed her eyes, "Take more of me." Lotor gulped and he closed his eyes shut. He opened his mouth more and moved his head further. This contraption was very thick. Lotor kept swallowing around her- trying not to let too much saliva pour out from his mouth. 

Pidge rolled her hips, she moaned softly, "Having a dick is so fun~"

Lotor only whimpered in response. Pidge had grabbed the sides of his head and she smirked, "I'm getting impatient- if you are a good boy, I'll let you fuck me." She then chuckled, "Ok?" 

Lotor didn't get to respond as she thrusted hard- he cried out and felt tears prick his eyes. He could feel her "dick" down his throat. Lotor swore he could taste bile rising- he felt like vomiting. 

Pidge began to face fuck him roughly. She panted and dug her nails into his head. Lotor whimpered and gagged- tears fell down his face. She was worse than Keith, dare he might say. 

"You are such a good slut~ You can take this monster dick so well," Pidge grunted, "Come on~ Just a few more thrusts~" She jerked her hips roughly- the sound of squelching and wet noises filled the air. Lotor's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He wasn't even let to breathe- he swore he was going to die. Lotor was choking on a mechanical dick. If this is what he was going to be known for- he would rather be forgotten. As if he never existed in the first place. 

His mind was going blank and his nerves were on fire. His throat felt numb. Lotor needed to breathe- he was extremely close to passing out. Until Pidge slammed herself inside one last time, climaxing and moaning loudly. Warm sticky cum shot down Lotor's throat. 

Lotor gagged as she pulled out. He sputtered and coughed, the cum spilling out of his mouth. 

Pidge then slammed her fist down on his head, "You're going to eat it off the floor. You were suppose to swallow it, bitch." 

Lotor hissed in pain and hesitated. Lotor then began licking the cum off the floor. He was hard- and he was ashamed. Pidge then took off the strap-on and she used her fingers to spread her wet lips.

She smiled, "I got wet from fucking your mouth~ And you got hard from that too.. What a naughty boy.." 

Pidge then sat down on the bed and spread her legs, "Come over~ I promised that I'll let you fuck me.." 

Lotor pulled away from the floor. He was panting hard and had an embarrassing face of lust and ecstasy. 

Pidge giggled, "My my," She tilted her face, "What a lewd expression you have, prince-y.." Lotor got up slowly and made his way to Pidge. 

She smiled, "I've stretched myself before hand- so all you need to do is lube up that dick." Pidge pointed to the bottle on her desk. Lotor turned and took it. He poured some on his hand and began smearing it all over his throbbing erection. 

Finally- he wouldn't be used like a human fleshlight. After he was done, he positioned himself near Pidge's entrance. Before he could do anything she spoke in a dark voice: 

"Beg." 

Lotor blushed and spoke softly, "May I fuck you, master?" He moved his hips, trying to at least rub against her wet lips. 

"Louder." 

"May I fuck you, master?!" 

"That doesn't sound convincing enough. Do you /need/ to fuck me?" 

Lotor closed his eyes shut and whined, "Please! I want to fuck! I want to use my dick! Please! I want to use my dick! I need to fuck you, master!" 

"What are you?" Pidge hummed. 

"I'm a slut.." Lotor mumbled. He opened his eyes and whimpered. 

"I didn't quite catch that- what are you?" 

"I'm a slut who likes being fucked in the ass! Who likes eating cum off the floor! I'm a slut for team Voltron and I want everyone to use me as a cum dumpster!" Lotor responded louder. He hoped he sounded convincing enough. Tears were pricking his eyes in humiliation, "I need to fuck your pretty pussy, Master.. Or I'll die.." 

Pidge giggled and hummed, "You'll get to fuck me. But I don't want your filthy seed anywhere near me, got it?"

Lotor nodded and he slowly slipped himself inside. Pidge exhaled softly. After all of his cock was inside, he began to thrust. 

His thrusts were sloppy and short- he was so exhausted but he needed this. Lotor needed to show he can be dominant if he wanted to. 

Until Pidge grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled hard. 

Lotor cried out and his hips were slowly down. What? Was he really getting turned on by hair pulling? 

Lotor's cheeks flushed and Pidge asked, "Are you going to fuck me or are you not? I can simply use a vibrator and it would do a better job of pleasing me than your ugly dick." 

Lotor did his best to pick up speed, but every time she pulled his hair, he would moan and start to slow down. Was she purposely trying to make him cum? 

Eventually he started to approach his climax. So was Pidge- Her pussy was clenching and trying to milk him. When he hit her sweet spot as hard as he could- she came. This made Lotor pull out quickly, and he climaxed as well. White ropes landed on thighs and stomach. 

He panted and sat down. That was so good. Her pussy was so slick and warm- and it felt like it was sucking him in. 

Pidge sat up and she smacked Lotor across the face. He was stunned at her actions and rubbed the red mark on his face. 

"I said not to cum anywhere near me.." She growled, "And now look what you did! Get up here and clean it with your tongue." 

Lotor sat up and began licking the cum off her body. Pidge pulled on his hair, "Like that.." 

The ex-prince whimpered and pulled away when he was done. He then spoke hoarsly, "Where am I suppose to sleep tonight..?" 

Pidge spoke, "Pets don't sleep on regular beds. They sleep on the floor. On a pillow." She smiled, "Now get out." 

Lotor moved himself away, he tried to stand but once again he couldn't. So he decided to finally give in. 

He began to crawl. 

The ex-prince crawled out of the room and down the hall. He went to the lounge, he was exhausted. Lotor pulled himself and collapsed on the floor near the couch. The room was cold. Hell- the entire castle was cold! 

If only he had clothes. 

Lotor hugged himself for warmth. Was it true what Empress Allura said? Of course she was. His father made him a slave to Team Voltron in exchange for a compromise. 

He didn't realize it but he started crying. The tears poured down, it was getting hard to breathe. Lotor sniffled. Yes, they didn't deserve his tears- but right now, they were not present. 

So he can cry. 

He covered his face with his hands and he sobbed. His shoulders were shaking. 

Lotor cried all night until he fell asleep.


	4. This just gets depressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon is an ass.   
> Allura is an ass.   
> Everyone is a fucking ass.

Lotor awoke from a nightmare. He shivered and rubbed his arms. He was extremely cold. 

Lotor stood up, he was still naked and vulnerable. His blue eyes flickered around. His back was to the sliding doors. Lotor jumped at the sound of the doors opening. 

"Lotor. The Empress requests for your presence at the main control room," Coran responded. He then turned and left. 

Lotor mumbled softly to himself as he followed Coran. He felt so exposed and he had to cover himself with his hands. His pride was stripped from him when his clothes were taken from him. When Keith.. took advantage of him. 

Lotor knew more about Human anatomy than anything else. It was very pathetic. He feared he was actually liking being used. It was the only kind of intimacy he ever had. 

When he arrived, Allura was standing. The Empress had her hands on the pillars. She looked over, her pink and blue eyes seemed to be burning holes into Lotor's soul. Judgment and hatred seemed to be pouring from her stare. 

The paladins were at their stations. Lance hummed with a flirtatious smile, "Why not let Lotor sit at my feet?~" 

Pidge scoffed and the screen panel appeared before them. 

It was Zarkon. 

"Empress Allura, We have taken another planet.. At your orders. We await for further instructions, my Empress," Zarkon responded. He didn't look at Lotor. 

"It appears that you can do things correctly, I had my doubts," The Empress replied, "If you keep this up, I'm sure I won't have a reason to discard you." 

Lotor looked to Allura and then to his Father. He spoke, "Father- please... I do not wish to be here any longer.." The paladins looked amongst themselves. 

"I have no control over what they do to you.." Zarkon said. 

Lotor began to shake in anger, "You could scarcely fathom the torment they had inflicted upon me!" He was glaring now, "I never wished to be a stupid gift to our enemy!" 

Keith looked over but Allura gave him a look and he looked away. 

"Your father is right. He has no power over what we do to you. You belong to me and I can do whatever I want with you," The Empress responded. Her gaze was somewhat calm. 

"You have no power over me," Lotor hissed, "I belong to no one!" 

Coran put his hands on Lotor's shoulders, "Do not raise your voice at the Empress." 

"You are no Empress of mine! You're a wicked vile woman!" Lotor was seething in anger, "Father! Please! I would rather die than be in her hands!"

Allura looked to Shiro, "Cut off the connection. I have had enough." Shiro did as he was told. 

Lotor was tearing up and he was shaking, "I would rather die.. Than be used.." 

The Empress walked over to Lotor. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to look at her. She spoke, "You are my gift. I want to use my gift until he is of no use to me anymore." 

Lotor growled, "Let go of me..!" 

He was then smacked across the face, he felt the force spread through him like wildfire. Lotor exhaled sharply. 

"You need to learn to respect your Empress. Whether you would like to or not.." The Empress hissed softly. She then turned to see her fellow paladins, "Do not show an ounce of kindness to our pet. He doesn't deserve it." 

The room grew quiet.


	5. Daddy Lance and Mirror Sex

  "Wake up, prince-y.." 

Lotor groaned tiredly. He lifted his head up from his arms, his eyelids were heavy and hard to lift. Eventually they did, and Lance was standing before him.

The paladin smirked, "Get up. I bought some clothes for you to wear..." He had a bag in hand. 

Lotor slowly sat up and he rubbed his eyes. His voice was a bit scratchy from crying last night, "You... You bought me clothes..?" 

"Of course. I bet you're cold, little rabbit.." Lance cooed softly, "Get up and come to my room. You can change in there." 

Lance then left. Lotor groaned softly and stretched. He then pulled himself up to stand. The ex-prince yawned and rubbed his sore arms. What if Lance had another thing in mind..? He did wanted to have "fun" with him when he first arrived.. And wanted him to do laundry for him. Ugh. 

He was not a maid. Not a slave. He wanted to be treated fairly. He ran his fingers through his hair and he went to go follow Lance. 

The castle was cold. So quiznaking cold. Lotor hugged himself for warmth- maybe Lance did buy him clothes.  The ex-prince would be eternally greatful. Maybe Lance wasn't all bad..? 

Lotor eventually found himself in Lance's room. As soon as he stepped in, the door closed behind him automatically. Lance was sitting on his bed. 

"Here. Try them on," Lance smiled. Somehow this felt.. Very unsettling. The paladin tossed Lotor the articles of clothing. Lotor flinched and squeezed his eyes shut and caught the clothes. 

He opened his eyes and was confused for a little bit until Lance responded: 

"Most females wear this, but I wanted you to wear it. Aren't they pretty?" Lance cooed, "Its called.. Lingerie." 

"Lingerie?" Lotor asked. He noticed it was a bra and a pair of panties. The color matched his blue eyes. 

"I don't think they cover much.." Lotor murmured as he began to slip them on, his back to Lance. It was difficult at first but then he had them on quick. The ex-prince noticed that the bra had holes in them- that showed off his nipples. He also realized the panties were a bit snug on him. 

Lance was practically drooling at the sight of Lotor's pert ass. He cleared his throat and he spoke, "Get close.. I want to see them better." 

Lotor looked over his shoulder, he was blushing darkly, "But it doesn't cover up anything.. I'm still cold.." 

Lance motioned him over, "Get over here and be good, little rabbit.. I'll give you a blanket if you're cooperative.."

Lotor wanted to groan and roll his eyes. He knew it.. He was going to be used like a fleshlight again. Great. Lotor hadn't noticed it before, but Lance had a tall mirror that touched the floor almost up towards the ceiling. Lotor rose a brow at that and made his way over to Lance. 

Lance smirked, "This blue matches your eyes almost perfectly.. And you look so beautiful in these garments." He ran his hands down Lotor's sides. The ex-prince couldn't help but shudder. 

"Don't you think this is a good angle?" Lance asked, "Where I'm sitting I can see you perfectly in the mirror. So slutty and shameless.." 

Lotor looked to the mirror and in fact could see himself. He blushed and looked away, "You made me wear this.." 

"Last time I checked I didn't even touch you.." Lance responded, "You did that yourself."

Lotor growled softly, his face still flushed, "I had no other choice. Its this or being fully naked. In all honesty I still feel naked.." His breath got caught in his throat when Lance pinched Lotor's nipples. He shuddered and spoke, "Wh-What..?" 

Lance hummed in faux innocence, "Oops~" he then pulled at them. Lotor gasped and his hands clenched into fists. 

"S-stop.." Lotor responded, "It hurts.." The blue paladin ignored his cries and got out a cellular device.

He then smiled, "I'm going to record this- so don't hold back on anything." Lance then began recording. 

Lotor was now a bit more shy. He stuttered, "P-please don't record this.." 

"Get up on the bed and face the mirror," Lance demanded. He moved over so Lotor could climb onto the bed. Lotor sighed and hesitated. He then got on the bed, kneeling. His back was to Lance and he faced the mirror. Lotor felt so sleazy. 

Lance then used a free hand and groped Lotor's ass. 

He patted it, "A cute little ass... It seems to me, Keith and Pidge did a good number on you. It was unfair. I wanted to fuck you first."   
Lance then smacked Lotor's ass. 

 

Lotor gasped at the sudden harsh contact with Lance's hand. He then shuddered, the smack shot electricity through his body. 

Lance smirked, "You like that? You fucking slut.." The Cuban smacked Lotor's ass again, "You're a masochistic little bitch." 

"I don't like it.." Lotor whimpered softly. His face was flushed now. His eyes flickered from the bed to the mirror. Was he enjoying this? The ex-prince noticed that he was, indeed, getting hard. He bit his lip in worry and in embarrassment. 

Lance noticed that, he saw Lotor's reflection, "Are you getting off on this, rabbit?" 

Lotor whimpered softly and then winced when Lance smacked him again. The paladin then hummed and slowly tugged down Lotor's panties. 

"Isn't this exciting? I bet you never had mirror sex before~" Lance sang softly and began sucking on his digits. 

Lotor blushed darkly, why were the paladins into these weird sexual rituals? Lance then slipped two fingers inside Lotor's hole without warning. Lotor gasped and he tensed up. 

"Quiznak!" Lotor panted, he glanced at himself in the mirror. His cock was hard and weeping. He closed his eyes until Lance curled his fingers roughly. 

Lotor gasped and Lance growled, "You're going to have those pretty eyes on the mirror. You're going to watch as I fuck you, ok, rabbit?" Lance's fingers moved around until he added a third. 

Lotor panted and spoke breathlessly, "It hurts.. Slow down.."

Lance ignored his pleading and then lazily pulled his fingers out. He was too impatient. Lance lined himself up and pressed all of himself inside of Lotor. The ex-prince cried out- he wasn't stretched properly! Fuck!

Lance began to move. He panted, "You're tight~ It feels so good~" 

Lotor whimpered, "Take it out!~" He huffed and trembled in pain. 

Lance continued to ignore him and slowly began to pick up the pace. He pulled Lotor's hair- forcing him to look in the mirror. 

"Look at how your cock twitches in excitement! So cute," Lance purred, pulling harder at his hair. Lotor gasped and looked to his reflection. He felt so shameful- to be enjoying being used. 

Lance then shoved Lotor's top half down on the bed with his ass raised. He made sure Lotor was still watching, "Look how your tight little ass takes my cock, little rabbit~" 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin began to fill the room along with Lotor's grunts and moans. Every time Lance's hit his prostate- Lotor's voice got an octave higher. His eyes rolled up and his mouth was open while he drooled. 

"You better fucking believe I'll watch this video when I want to jack off~" Lance chuckled breathlessly and started to fuck the ex-prince harder.   
Lotor whimpered, "I'm going to cum..!~ Going to c-cum..!~" 

"You're going to cum for me this easily?" Lance taunted, "What a whore, little rabbit!" He pulled Lotor's hair hard as the ex-prince gasped. 

Lotor's back curved and he was drooling- his hips stuttered and he climaxed. White ropes scattered on the bed and mirror. Lotor panted and his body shook from each ejaculation. 

Lance stopped pulling Lotor's hair and smacked his ass, "You came before me, rabbit!" 

Lotor squeaked and he whimpered, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for cumming.." 

The Cuban smiled at this, "Call me.. Daddy Lance." 

What? Lotor was confused on why he should call Lance his father- that didn't make sense. It seemed strange and.. Incest-like.. Despite knowing Lance wasn't really his father. Lotor didn't know why but his throat was dry and his face flushed. He did his best to call Lance the title he desired but his voice was too soft. 

"Daddy Lance... I'm sorry.." Lotor whispered. 

Lance smacked Lotor's ass, "What was that, baby?" His thrusts got slow but harder. 

The thrusts forced Lotor to speak louder and more breathless, "I'm sorry, Daddy Lance! For cumming hard before you, Daddy Lance!" The ex-prince whimpered. 

Lance cursed softly, he was getting close. "Daddy Lance loves your tight little ass~" 

Lotor whined- he just wanted Lance to hurry up and cum. After a few more wild and rough thrusts, Lance finally climaxed inside the ex-prince. Lotor gasped as hot seen poured inside his ass. Lance chuckled and pulled out to cover Lotor's ass in his milky seed. 

"You're the perfect whore for Daddy Lance..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me who should play with Lotor first!


End file.
